


Titanesses Together!... In bed!

by Sollat



Series: JLA - Justice Lesbians of America [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Costumes, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Skirts, lifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat
Summary: Titans Together again! New nicknames, new costumes and new lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brudick (akeshu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeshu/gifts).



> In gratitude for Little Black Dress.

"Titans live, uhuuu!" Donna was happy, drunk and loud.

"Tss.. Stop shouting, please, you don't want me to use my psychic powers to make you do that" Lilith was also happy, but she doesn't drink much. Alcohol always messes with her psionic abilites.

"Okey, okey" Donna responded. "But we're together again. All.. two of us?"

Lilith sighned, but not responded. They celebrated as whole group, of course, but they split out after party, which was omitted by Donna somehow, even if she gave a hug to everyone. As it would be very dangerous to let drunken powerhouse walking the street on her own, Lilith proposed that she help her get to the house. Despite it wasn't easy, but they finally make it.

"Ok, Donna, this is your apartment. I left you here, good night and see ya soon."

"No, no." Donna whisper while she opened a door and pulled Lilith inside. "I have to show you something. I was working on new suit for me. But I had no reason to start wearing it, but as the TITANS LIVE" the last two word was shouted, but after another "shooo!" Donna started to whisper again. "Wait a second, I have it in another room. Don't peek, both with eyes or mind!"

When Donna left for her new suit, Lilith ponder. She didn't never wear a suit, but maybe she should to. She looked at her green, short dress and stated, that wearing it to battlefield was stupid.

"So, Lilith, hik!" she heard Donna's talking. "How do you think? Do you like it?"

Lilith looked at Donna and her mounth dried up. Of course she liked it! Donna was wearing tight black costume with deep decolletage and little white stars as the ornaments. It was clearly inspired by her old red suit (it have to be some suppressing memories comming up), but was darker (as the times theirselfs) what made it sexier. Also, even when Donna was shapely as a teenager, as young adult she was even more neat.

"See" Donna continued "it's not only looking good, but is very comfortable. See, how it doesn't limit my movement". Next she do some acrobatics what make Lilith do go dark red - her skin has to be the same colour as her hair. When Donna spotted that, she looked very worried. She came to her friend and put hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Not, it's not that..."

After she finished sentence, Donna's and Lilith's eyes made contact and they both silenced. They stand like this for few seconds, after which Donna was already determined. She quickly closed a distance between them and touched Lilith's lips with her own, which Lilith appreciated. They started to kiss and they quickly shifted their position that way, that Lilith's back hitted the wall and then Donna's tounge started to penetrate her friend's mount. Their height however was pretty different and to help that Donna, who was taller, easly lifted Lilith into the air. Then Lilith entangled Donna wiith her long, naked legs which prompt Donna to start touching them and squizing her tights.

With every second of making out both girls was hornier and wetter and finally Donna decided to move them into the bed, what she did, kissing Lilith all the time. She throw her on bed without delicacy, what Lilith welcomed and smiled. Seeing that both herself and her partner are already wet, Donna take out her pants and panties and throw herself to Lilith. She spreaded Lilith's leg and lied beetween them, immediately starting to grind their pussies together. It felt amazing and soon started to feel even better: as in that position Donna's breast was on the same level as Lilith's face, the redhead pulled her top and bra up and started to suck her partner's nipple hard, while her hands went to Donna's ass and squizzed it hard with nails trying to penetrate her skin. As Donna was pretty much invisible, it was unpossible, but even that she felt it and she liked it - she was always a little rough and it seems that was a case for sex too. They grined like that a dozens of minutes, with Donna's pants around her ancles, Donna's top around her neck, Donna's breast under Lilith's lips, Donna's ass under Lilith's hand and Donna's hips moving as crazy. Finally, after few strong thrusts Troia finally reached an orgasm and mouned laud - it was a first time today, as shouting doesn't meet Lilith disapproval.

Donna was off, but it wasn't a case for Lilith - she has still her panties on and she hasn't her breast and ass cherrished, so she was less stimulated. But Donna wouldn't let her friend go unsatisfied. She get up and turn Lilith around, what made her intention preety clear for Lilith, so she get to her knees, and grab bed bars. Next Donna took Lilith's panty off and lift her dress up, after which she started to lick her pussy and butthole. Now it was Lilith's turn to moun, especially when Troia put her finger inside of her friend's pussy and started to stroke her clithoris with it. Few minutes of this activity waere enough for her to reach a peak, which she happy welcomed.

Both women was now satisfied and tired, but it wasn't enought for any of them. Despite they have no intention to fuck more, they started to kiss and tooking all of their clothes off - first Lilith's dress and next Donna's siot. They lied down together and continue to kiss until Donna felt to sleep, but Lilith was still awakened. She get of bed and sat on the floor to meditate. During that she started subconciousely pulling the psychic energy from the world and turning it into her own costume. When she completed, she was drapped in dark-green cloak and Omen was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Don't be affraid to comment!


End file.
